St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic
The Saint Bridenbrad Medical Clinic, or simply the Clinic, is a medical clinic run by priests and doctors of the Church of the Holy Light. It's namesake is Crusader Bridenbrad, who was Sainted by the Church. It is one of the largest medical centers within Stormwind City. It treats a vast majority of the city's patients and is known to rarely charges fees for their services. Currently, it is looking for new doctors and assistants along with a security force. While officially run by the Council of Bishops, anyone with the Church may volunter for service regardless of denomination. Additionally, the Clinic acts as a community center where citizens can enter and have a cup of tea with fellow patients, friends and family of patients or simply any citizen whom wishes for a chat. Along with this, the Clinic is a centerpiece for Church charity affairs and is expected to run various fundraising events in the near future. The Clinic provides service in a variety of ways including maternity servies, surgery, general health checkups, soup and bread distribution as well as mental health services including those affected by PTSD. The Clinic combats illnesses and injuries through a variety of methods including mundane medicine and the Holy Light. Purpose and Philosophy The Saint Bridenbrad Clinic exists as an outreach ministry of the''' Clergy of the Holy Light'. As such, it endeavours to minister to the health needs of any who come seeking it, regardless of race, class or creed. The St. Bridenbrad healers seek to extend the Light's mercy to all who ask. They consist of Light Healers, Surgeons, Medics, Nurse/assistants, and Apothecaries. All who serve within the St. Bridenbrad Clinic must be a member of the Clergy, and able to devote their time and resources to it. The Clinic is both stationary and mobile. It is stationary in the sense that, if anyone comes to the Cathedral seeking medical aid, any Clinic healer who happens to be in the vicinity should immediately respond to that need. The Clinic is mobile in the sense that if the Clergy members are going to take part in a potentially dangerous task, a field hosptial will be mobilized with necessary medical supplies and personnel to tend to any needs that occur. Any allied guilds and organizations who would utilize the Field Hospital work of the Clinic, may request the attendance of the St. Bridenbrad Healers, with the approval of the Clinic Director and the Bishop. Additionally, the Clinic shall take part in the Clergy's Charity work. A medical station may accompany Clergy members as they travel to impoverished areas and hand out food and clothing, and the Clinic would offer healing as an added form of outreach. In the end, we serve the Light, and the people who come seeking physical wholeness. And so it is our prayer that in filling their needs the Light may touch all those who we touch, and heal all their needs, both physical and spiritual. For although we are not always able to save a life from being extinguished, we, servants of the Light, are never abandonded by it. It lives in us and through us, and in the end, it redeems us as it's own. Even in the deepest of pits, the Light is deeper still. The Light is with those who serve it, whether patient or healer, so be encouraged. For the faithful patient shall be healed by the Light or comforted by it in death, and the faithful healer will be transformed forever by being it's instrument of healing and comfort. For more information, please consult Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. Anyone wishing to join the St. Bridenbrad Healers, must apply at cothl.shivtr.com to join the Clergy of the Holy Light. Recent History The St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic was recently revived by the Clergy of the Holy Light, under the appointed direction of Dr. Feleina Naylor, Chief Medical Director. Before the Clinic could be organized and staffed, a devastating plague hit and quickly swept over the countryside, causing acute symptoms which often resulted in death of it's victims within an hour of contracting the disease. The Clinic quickly set up a field hospital in the evacuated Stormwind Orphanage, staffed by Doctors, medics, volunteers and the best plague specialists from around the area. The Clinic was instrumental in treating the sick and developing a vaccine, unfortunately it was bombed on the day the vaccine was to be released to the public. Dr. Naylor and other staff members survived the bomb, whose sole purpose was to spread a mutated strain of the plague, but they became ill and the Clinic had to be temporarily shut down as a result. It is ironic, but perhaps fitting, that the Clinic, who is named after Crusader Bridenbrad who gave his life while rescuing his comrades from the forsaken and then died from the plague as a result, was "baptized" by plague while in it's infancy, and nearly devastated by it. However, it arose from the ashes and will serve again. Many heroic deeds were done by the Clinic Doctors, researchers, and volunteers during the plague, some self-sacrifical, as they ministered to plague victims and comforted the dying. Some lost loved ones in their fight, some lost their own lives. May their brave spirits inspire us all. "Greater love hath no man, but that he lay down his life for another." Volunteers Medical The majority of volunteers, the '''Medical' sect is in charge of tending to patients. Some of the medics are more skilled than others — many being capable of surgery but others less advanced — however are all given the opportunity to assist. * Ellilena Xavier - Medic (Late Night Shift) Security The Security sect of the clinic assures that the patients and medics of the clinic are safe physically. They are rarely forced to act, however when they do it's typically violent visitors. * No security detachment available Miscellaneous Miscellaneous is for unlisted volunteers of the clinic, often being frequent blood and monetary donors. * Skaxis Voltaire - Philanthropist/Patron References From the St. Bridenbrad Clinic Handbook, written by Dr. Feleina Naylor, Chief Medical Director Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Places Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Holy Church Locations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:King's Country Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Medical Organizations Category:Medicine Category:Clinics